


King Arthur's Heir

by MuruMakkara



Series: The Life and Times of Arianna Pendragon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU: lots of people still alive, Can you guess where the names of the OCs come from?, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Work In Progress, can be books films tv shows or anything, if you spot a familiar name leave a comment guessing where it's from!, like Arthur and Morgana and Gwaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuruMakkara/pseuds/MuruMakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time of scepticism and a land without magic, the fate of a great kingdom was about to be suddenly (and very rudely) thrust upon the shoulders of a young woman. </p>
<p>Her name?</p>
<p>Arianna.</p>
<p>(Or: where Merlin has to convince a very sceptical and unwilling young lady that magic is in fact real and she happens to be the heir to the throne of Camelot. Oh, and that she's from another world. That ought to go well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely person reading this! So, basically this is just me having fun with the world of Merlin. As said in the tags, a lot of the people who died in the fifth (!) season are alive in this au, which means Arthur, Morgana and Gwaine, mostly. Yeah, sorry, Mordred is still dead. Poor baby.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! And if you do, please consider leaving a comment, those would make my day. Also constructive critisism would be great, I don't have a beta so if there's mistakes or something doesn't make sense please point it out. English is not my first language so there might be something weird there.

I was running as fast as my feet could carry me, the trees around me blurring in my eyes.

_Yaaaah!!_ The bandits’ cry came closer every minute.

I panted and picked up my speed.

”Do you think they might _not_ kill us if they caught us?” I shouted at Merlin, who was running beside me.

”I’m quite sure they will, and not very keen on finding out! Besides, even if they didn’t kill us _immediately_ , I’m sure they’re not up to any good!”

”Yeah, I guess so! You know, if anyone would’ve told me a week ago I would end up in a situation like this, I would’ve told them they were completely crazy!”

”Well, you told me _I_ was crazy! And you tried to get me into an insane asylum or something!”

”Oh, yeah. Sorry about that!”

”No problem! Now less talking more running!”

I grunted in agreement and picked up some speed again.

 

How did I end up being chased by bandits in the middle of nowhere, with Merlin? Well, that’s a long story.

It all begins on my 18th birthday...


	2. The Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an info dump, so bare with me - I might go back at some point and edit this. Again. Oh well.

_Clang!_

My sword hit my opponent’s and I brought them both down, taking a quick step forward and hitting him in the helmet with the pommel of my sword. He stumbled back, and I finished the match with a kick to his stomach, making him fall down. I brought my sword to his chest and asked, ”Submit?”

He breathed heavily and nodded. ”Yeah, you win.” I smiled, offering him my hand and pulling him back to his feet.

A couple of my training friends started clapping.

”Good job, Aria! You sure are the best.” I turned to face Matt, the head of our fencing club, took of my helmet and grinned. ”Thanks. I know I’m awesome”, I said and he laughed. I grabbed my waterbottle and drank.

”So, you ready then, for the festival?” I nodded. ”Yeah. It’ll be great!”

We were practising for a renaissance fest just a few days from now, and I had a big part in it. Our historical fencing club had been asked to perform at the fest for the third year in row, and it would be my second time to participate. Last year had been amazing, we had a _Lord of the Rings_ theme and I had got to play Legolas (with my long wavy blond hair and all). This year, though, I would have an even bigger part, since I had finally gone past Matt in my skills.

”Well then, my Queen Arianna of House Pendragon”, he said with a mocking bow, ”you must remember to be gentle to your knigts of the round table, or they may not be in shape to perform at the fest.”

Yeah, you’d think that joke would get old after ten years but no, they always found it funny. Not that I didn’t think my last name was super cool, because it sure was, but making it our theme for the fest this year? Well, I had opposed at first but heck, why not. At least I got to be the centre of the whole thing, so I wasn't complaining.

”Aww, don’t start babying Sean or he’ll get mad”, I teased and smiled over my shoulder at Sean, my opponent.

He snorted. ”I’m fine. You just surprised me, is all. Next time won’t be so easy on you!” We continued teasing each other while we took of our equipment. I put my sword and helmet in my big, raspberry pink sportbag.

”Okay guys, that’s it for today. Remember to come early tomorrow, we're gonna train 'till the show's perfect!”

”Sure, Matt", came a collective, slightly amused answer.

We were all starting to head to the changingrooms, when Matt called back to me: ”Hey, Aria, wait a sec.”

”Hmm?” I turned back and saw a him grinning exitedly.

”I thought I’d let Pete tell you but since it’s your birthday...” He trailed off.

My attention was suddenly complelety on him.

Peter Harris – Pete, everyone called him – was the former head off the team. He was nowadays a famous stuntman; he had been working for quite a while now in New Zealand for _The Hobbit_ –films, and he had worked for quite some TV-shows and films in Britain before that. So yeah, he was sort of my idol. Becoming a stuntwoman was one of my biggest dreams, which was why I trained so hard. I was very talented, and Pete had promised me once that he could try pull some strings to get me a chance when an opportunity would occur.

”What? What is it??” I asked, barely containing my exitement, and his grin grew even bigger.

”Pete told me that BBC is starting a new show, I’m not sure exactly what it is about since Pete wouldn't tell me, but it’s something medieval and they are going to start searching for stunts in a few months. They’ve asked Pete to help with their hiring, sooo... There’s your chance!”

I stood there a minute, taking in the news. ”Are you serious?? Oh my God! YES!!” I grabbed his hands and danced around, dragging him with me. He just laughed, dancing and jumping with me. ”I can’t believe it! _My dream is coming true!!_ ”

He chuckled, but then became serious again. ”It’s not gonna be easy though, there’s gonna be a lot of people applying for the job. So you need to do your best.” Then he smiled again. ”But you're so good, I can’t imagine why they wouldn’t hire you.”

I smiled back, a huge, silly smile. ”Thanks! Oh yes, I will do my best! This is the start!” He chuckled again, and started for the changingrooms. ”Yeah, well, we’ll see in a few months. Anyway, happy birthday again!”

”Thank you!” I skipped after him and went in the girls changingroom.

”Well someone sure is happy! What did Matt tell you?” asked Mary, one of the few other girls that were in the team. I told them everything and they were also very happy for me, and wished me luck. I couldn’t contain the exitement and was humming and dancing around while changing out of my training clothes.

The other girls – women, I should say, because our ages varied quite much – chuckled at me and started leaving, with goodbyes and see you tomorrows.

I was the last to leave. I shouted a goodbye to Matt (he always took long, so I knew he was still in the mens’ room), pulled my jacket on, flung my bag over my shoulder and left the training place.

It was dark outside since it was already nine o’clock in the evening. I started walking towards my apartment, which was not too far away, only a few blocks. This was a quite peaceful part of London, though not very expensive – lots of students lived here.

I walked in the dim light of the streetlamps for a while, before I saw someone walking towards me. Usually I wouldn’t have paid much attention to some stranger on the street, but this one... Well, he didn’t quite fit the picture.

He was an old man, with a very Gandalf/Dumbledore kind of look, with the long, white beard and hair. He didn’t wear a hat though, but his clothes were weird – a red, robe-like cloth. Maybe he was going to some sort of costume party..?

I walked past him, trying not to stare at him because I didn’t want to be rude.

”Young lady?” A creaky voice came from behind me, and I turned around.

”Can I help you, sir?” I asked the old man, who was now looking at me intently.

”You are Arianna Pendragon, am I right?”

I blinked and then frowned.

”Yes, that is my name. Do I know you, sir?”

”No, but I know you. I was searching for you.”

”O..kay..?”

_Wtf??_

The man looked at me for a while, taking in my appearance as I just stood there, not sure what to say or do.

This was starting to get creepy.

”Umm.. so.. Did you have something to say to me or..what..?” I asked after a moment. The man seemed to snap back to the present and cleared his throat.

”Oh, yes, yes I did. But how rude of me, I didn’t introduce myself! My name is Merlin.”

I looked at him for a second, and then burst out laughing.

”Oh, of course, of course. That should explain the clothes and all!” I waved my hand at him, then noticed his expression and sobered up quickly. ”I’m so, so sorry, is that your real name? I thought that you’re, you know, dressed up as a wizard and going to a party or something..”

Then again, he was an old man.. Who knows, maybe he was just a little odd and liked to dress that way. Or maybe it was a religious thing? _God, I hope I didn't offend him!_

”Yes, it is my real name.”

”Oh. Well, then, I guess my family hasn’t been the only one obsessed with the Arthurian legend”, I said with a small, awkward laugh.

That seemed to amuse him; he gave a creaky laugher and then smiled at me. ”Well, I do not know of mine, but yours wasn’t, was it? How is your foster family?”

”How did you know... Umm, very well, the last time I talked to them..” Then my face cleared. ”Oh, you must be a friend of Sam's!” Sam, my foster father, worked with the elderly as a doctor. That was why he had a lot of older friends. ”He is doing good, though we haven’t talked lately, I really should call them but I’ve been busy..” I trailed of when he started shaking his head.

”No, I’m not his friend. To be honest I haven’t even met him, but I do know your real father.”

I froze.

”Y-you know...my..my father..?”

”Yes, and your mother, too.”

I stared at him, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

”My parents?” My voice was barely audible, cracking in the end.

”Yes.” He looked at me sympatheticly, but I felt like I was drowning.

_My parents._

_He knows my parents._

Wait, _knows_?? Not _knew_?

”You mean.. they’re still.. _alive_?”

”Yes, they are.”

_Oh God._

This was going to take some time to process. I had told myself my whole life that my parents were dead and tried to believe it, because it hurt less than to think that they had just abandoned me.

I had been found in the woods when I was only a year old, and I had been passed from one foster family to another for seven years.

Luckily, I had been placed with the Porters – Sam and Susan, and they had had enough patience to deal with the wild, out-of-control child I had been. But they had a ton of other kids, three of their own and four (at the time, now there has been ten in total) of us foster ones, so we never became very close.

Susan (she had in fact been working in the fostersystem at that time and was the one who had first taken care of me) had told me that when I was found in the woods by an old man, I was wrapped in a blanket and had a small peace of paper with me. The paper had my name and birthday written on it, but even with that information, no trace of my biological parents was ever found.

So yeah. Not so great a childhood.

But at the Porters’, I had gotten it together and my life had been pretty good ever since. Mostly, I guess, it was because I had been given proper ways to channel my energy; the Porters had many animals (a horse, dog, two cats, two bunnies and chicken), and they lived just out of town and had a lot of space for me to run around in.

I think the animals were what tamed me, and maybe some of the other children.

Anyway, even though I had always tried to think of my parents as dead, of course I had dreamed of someday meeting them, finding out just why they left me.

And now, all of a sudden, _this_ happens.

I felt sick.

”Arianna?” Merlin called my name, bringing me back to reality.

I blinked, trying to hold myself together, and gathered my stenght to face the truth.

”Yeah, I’m..I’m okay.. Umm.. so.. can – can you tell me.. you know..who they are? And, and, umm.. you know, where, where they are and..uh.. all that.. stuff..?” I whispered, my voice shaking.

He smiled a little. ”I can. But I think we should talk somewhere else, it’s getting quite late.” Seriously, that smile was starting to get annoying. ”How about we meet tomorrow? There is a nice cafe not far from here. Meet me there at noon and I will tell you everything you wish to know."

He handed me a note with the name _Harold’s_ and an address on it. I knew the place, I had been there once or twice.

”Yeah.. sure..” I wasn’t sure at this point what I was supposed to do, but I felt terrible, and maybe it would be best to calm down a little before getting to know more.

”So ’till tomorrow then”, he said, turning to leave.

”Yeah..” That was pretty much all I could say, being so shocked.

He took a few steps before he turned around again and said: ”You look exactly like your father, by the way.”

And with one last smile, he turned around and was gone.

I stood there, frozen, for quite a while before my feet carried me home.

_Did that just happen? Was I dreaming?_

I kept thinking that, but the note clutched in my hand was proof of it.

I got to my apartment and ate, showered, brushed my teeth and got to bed all in a haze. Only once I was laying down I realized I had forgotten to check my bank account.

I grabbed my laptop, logged in and there it was.

Same time, same amount.

Every year since I turned ten, at exactly 7 pm on my birthday, two thousand pounds were put on my bank account. Nobody, not even the bank or the police (you don't want to hear that story), could track down were it came from, but I had never really had money problems, thanks to it. Sometimes I had thought that maybe there was some familymember or someone out there who hadn’t completely forgotten me. Sometimes I had even thought that maybe it was my parents.

Now.. I didn’t know, maybe it was. Maybe they wanted to meet me after all the time? Maybe they had been looking after me?

I shook my head, and the hope died.

_Then why leave me in the first place._

I put the laptop aside and went back to bed, pulling the covers over my head and tried to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghh reading your own writing is horrible. Feels so clumsy. Here's to hoping it will get better!


	3. Coffee with Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I almost forgot! I had this story (the first few chapters) up on Wattpad (under the name Princess of Camelot), but I like this site better, so here we are! I am the same person, I swear :)
> 
> Anyway, here's some explanations about what happened in Camelot.

At 11:35 am the next day, I was standing in front of Harold's cafe, trying to pull myself together. I smoothed my white cotton tunic for the twelft time, staring at my reflection in the window. Thank God there weren't many customers, they'd definitely think I was nuts.

I hadn't slept much; I'd had way too much to think about. Whether to go or not, if my parents would be here, what if I'd just imagined the whole thing, et cetera, et cetera.

I'd gone for a long run in the morning, which usually helped clear my head. I'd even had the music louder than usual. Didn't help, and neither did the hot shower.

Well, I was here now.

A part of me was screaming for me to run, to get the hell away. But I stayed.

I looked at the window again, thoughts going back to another thing I'd thought about last night. Merlin had said I looked like my father. I looked at my reflection, wondering about what features I'd inherited from him.

I was really pretty, I'd always known that. Some had told me I had 'aristocratic' looks. Was my father very regal looking then? Perhaps. I was also tall enough to be a model - eventough I'd never wanted to make a career of my looks. I preferred ahtletics.

Moving closer to the window, I touched my face, turning it slowly from side to side. Big blue Bambi eyes, maybe from my mother? A straight nose, high cheekbones. I slid my fingers along my jawline; quite strong, showing one of my biggest strenghts and flaws, my extreme stubbornness. And then my long, golden blond hair that almost reached the small of my back. _So I'm guessing daddy is blonde, too._

My reflection stared back at me, face a little pale, eyes filled with fear. I took a huge breath and reached for the door, thinking that I'd wait inside and try to calm down.

"Arianna?"

I spun around, and there he was. Merlin. Except today he wasn't wearing the robe; he looked, to be honest, like a homeless person. Old blue jacket and brown pants, carrying a weird-shaped leather satchel.

"Good to see you're early, too."

"Hi", I managed.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked, opening the door.

"Sure."

We stepped inside. The cafe was very old styled, super cozy-looking with lots of curtains and couches. We went to the register and ordered our coffees; I chose Chocolate Cappuchino and Merlin decided to try the same. Then he led me to a small table for two in the furthermost corner and we sat down. The curtains secluded us from the other tables, though there weren't many customers.

I drummed the table nervously with my fingertips. "So. Krhm. Um, where do we start?"

"How about the very beginning?"

"Yeah, I hear that's a good place to start", I said, and smiled shyly. I toyed with my necklace; it seemed impossible to stay still.

"That's a very beautiful necklace you have," he noted and nodded at it.

It was a pendant necklace; both chain and pendant were golden. The pendant was round and flat, it's diameter about an inch. It had a circle of celtic knots, and inside them was a crest with a dragon. I liked to think it was the crest of Pendragon.

"Thanks. I got it on my tenth birthday, from this - " I stopped abruptly, eyes going wide. "Oh my God. It was you, wasn't it? I _knew_ you seemed familiar."

I remembered that day well; I'd been shopping with Susan and found this little table on the sreet. An old man was selling pretty jewellery from it, and I'd stopped to look. He'd told me he knew exactly what I'd like, and had given me the dragon necklace. I'd loved it instantly, but when I asked for the price, the man had told me it was a gift. After a while I'd accepted it. Susan of course later told me to return it, but we couldn't find the man anywhere, so I'd kept it.

Merlin was smiling. "Yes, it was me. I was wondering when you'd realize. So, we have met before, though that was not the first time. I've been looking out for you, dear child, for longer than you know. I _am_ your godfather after all."

" _What?_ I have a _godfather_??"

"Yes." He paused as our coffees arrived. The waitress gave us a curious look and walked away.

Merlin took a sip and made an appreciative _mmh_ \- sound. Totally casually, like he hadn't just dropped a huge bomb. I stared at him for a moment, then took a sip myself. It was really good, to be fair, but I had other things on my mind.

"You. Are my godfather. Why the hell haven't you come see me before? What the hell?"

He frowned. "Oh no, didn't you hear me? I _have_ come to see you before. I just couldn't make myself known until now. You have been told about how you were found in the woods as an infant?"

I nodded, gritting my teeth.

"I was the one who brought you to the orphanage."

My jaw dropped, propably all the way to the floor.

"You... you saved my life?"

He just smiled and nodded.

I gaped at him, mouth hanging open, for a long moment. Way too much revelations to process, and we hadn't even gotten to my parents yet! Finally I managed to pull myself together and closed my mouth.

"Do you mind if I check that with Susan? I mean, she was there..."

"Of course, by all means."

I took out my phone and wrote Susan a curt message along the lines of _Hey! This the guy who found me when I was a baby?_ and sent it with a picture of Merlin.

About ten seconds later my phone rang.

"Hi Su- "

"Arianna, what's going on?" she cut me off. "Where are you?"

"Hello to you too", I muttered. "I'm in Harold's cafe, did you get my message?"

"Yeah. It's him alright, but what's going on? How did you meet him?"

"It _is_? You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I never forget a face. But I don't understand.. he dissappeared back then, before we could ask him any more about you..." Her voice grew worried. "Are you okay, honey? Should I come there?"

"No, I - I think I should do this alone."

"Oh." There was a bit of sadness in her voice - like always when I refused to take the offered help. I felt a tiny stab of guilt. They really tried.

"Anyway, we met on the street last night, and he wanted to talk, so here we are." I glanced at Merlin, who was drinking his coffee. He gave me a smile of encouragement. "He said he knows my parents."

" _What?_ " I could almost hear her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yep. So I just, you know, wanted to make sure that he really was who he claimed to be. But can I call you back? I really want to get to the point already."

There was a moment's silence, after which she answered uncertainly: "Yeah, sure... Are you sure you don't want anyone there? I'm sure Matt would get there fast..." Another stab of guilt. She knew very well it was easier for me to talk to Matt about these things, but I knew she was sad I rarely talked to her.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Thanks, though. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yes, yes you certainly will. And you'll tell me everything. Are we clear?"

I smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I'll call, bye!"

After ending the call, I turned back to Merlin. He was wearing that mysterious, a bit amused smile of his again. It was really starting to bug me.

"So now you know who I am."

"Not really, just that you found me as a baby."

"Well, I will tell you more in a moment. But, to tell the truth, I didn't find you in that forest all those years ago. Your mother gave you to me and I brought you to the orphanage."

_Ouch._ "So she did give me up." _At least she didn't leave me in the forest to die. I suppose that's improvement._

"Not willingly. She, and especially you, were in grave danger back then, and the best way to keep you safe was to give you away."

"O..kay..?"

"Perhaps I should tell you the whole story. You'll understand better."

Yeah, no kidding. "Sounds good."

He took a deep breath. "Here goes."

_"In a land of myth and a time of magic, the fate of a great kingdom rested on the shoulders of a young man. His name? Merlin.._

_The kingdom was ruled by a good king, Arthur Pendragon, and his lovely wife Guinevere. However –"_

”Wait, wait wait.” I cut in, frowning deeply. ”Um, that sounds like it's gonna be a lovely story and all, but I _do_ know the Arthurian legend. And more importantly, I don’t see what this has to do with my parents..?”

Merlin glared at me. ”Do you want me to explain or not?”

I held up my hands in surrender. ”Fine. Please, go on.”

He cleared his throat and continued.

_”However, danger lurked around the royal couple; a foe who would do anything to gain king Arthur’s throne. The foe was the king’s half-sister, Morgana. She plotted in secret a plan to have the king outnumbered in battle, but she knew she had to overcome another opponent before setting her plan in motion. That opponent was the king’s loyal servant and friend, Merlin, who was a great warlock._

_The witch Morgana was able to take away the warlock’s magic by using an ancient form of witchcraft, thus making him powerless to stop her. She led her army towards Camelot, but king Arthur rode to battle too, and so it was that the two armies met at the fields of Camlan._

_As the battle raged, Merlin was able to regain his powers and hurried to help the king. He defeated Morgana’s army, but was horrified to find his king fatally wounded. He set of to the Lake of Avalon to seek help from the Sidhe, who were the only ones to posses magic strong enough to cure the king._

_The two men travelled three days to reach the lake, but before they got there, the witch caught up with them. She attempted to end the king’s life once and for all, but Merlin struck her with the king’s sword, killing her. Merlin then carried the king some ways, but after a little time the king tired and passed away. Merlin, in his desperation, called for the great dragon Kilgharrah, and the dragon flew them to the ancient isle where the powersource of the Sidhe was._

_But it was too late to ask for help._

_Still, Merlin pleaded anyway; he begged for the Sidhe to help him, to bring the king back. He asked the great dragon if it knew any magic, anything, that could bring his friend back. Finally, very annoyed, the Sidhe called for the Tripple Goddess._

_After a lot of begging, the goddess promised him that Arthur would be allowed to return to life one day. But there was a price. The goddess would not only return Arthur; Morgana would also be spared, and they would have their last battle someday. And since the king had no magic, in order to bring him back Merlin would need the blood of the king’s heir._

_Bewildered, Merlin told the goddess that the king had no heir; he and his wife had not yet been blessed with a child. The goddess only smiled and said that there would be one soon enough. But the child would have to grow up before she could save her father; to never see his child grow up was part of the payment for the king’s life._

_So the king was left on the island, to rest on a stone bed in a death-like sleep for almost nineteen years to come. When Merlin returned to Camelot, he did indeed find the queen expecting a child. Nine months later, a little baby girl was born._

_The princess was loved and cherished by all; the queen would hardly ever let the child from her sight. But soon enough dark clouds gathered again._

_When the child was but half a year old, Merlin heard rumors of Morgana’s rising. She was still very weak, but she had followers, and they knew of the child and her destiny. Morgana could not have the little princess bring the king back, so attempts to take the child’s life began._

_After a few months and a dozen murder attempts Merlin and the queen had a difficult decision to make. There would only have to be one mistake; one slip and all would be lost. They could not risk the child’s life; she had to be taken somewhere safe, somewhere where Morgana or her men could never find her. Merlin had searched far and long for an answer._

_They would send her to another world, a world where magic didn’t exist._

_Queen Guinevere gave her child up with a heavy heart. Merlin took the baby through a secret portal and so they ended up in this world, where he gave her to the local people who he deemed suitable._

_And so the child grew up, unknowing of her heritage, as Merlin traveled between the two worlds to protect both child and mother. He watched over the little princess without her knowing; he believed it to be safest if she knew nothing of her past. She faced many hardships in an early age, but grew up to be a strong, smart woman._

_Then, on her eighteenth birthday, Merlin would come up to her and bring her back to save her father, the Once and Future king, and to take her place as the heir to the throne of Camelot.”_

There was a long pause after Merlin finished his tale. I kind of expected him to continue; it sounded like the story was missing the ending. When he didn’t, and seemed to be expecting me to say something, I cleared my throat.

”Well. That was a lovely story – eventhough it didn’t really have an ending – but I don’t quite understand why you’d tell it to me. Anyway, can we get to the point already? My parents, remember?”

He smiled. ”But I’ve already told you about them.”

I blinked, several times.

”Uh, yeah. Sure. That’s funny. Now please be serious.”

”I _am_ being serious. The story I have just told you is true; it doesn’t have an ending yet, because it hasn’t happened yet. You are the little princess. _You_ are the heir of of king Arthur.”

Irritation surged through me. ”Seriously. I’m really not in the mood for playing games. This is a very serious matter! You told me you know my parents; now please tell me about them!”

He sighed. ”I’m not playing games, I’ve already told you the truth. I know it is hard to believe, but this is who you are.”

I glared at him for a long moment. Then I slowly started to realize he really was serious, and irritation made way for worry and shock.

_This guy is NUTS._

I opened my mouth, then closed it because I really didn’t know what to say. How the hell do you deal with someone that delusional? Especially if they’ve saved your life at some point.

”Ookay. Um, look, I don’t want to seem, hmm, insensitive, but, you do realize that’s kind of, well, impossible. As in, magic doesn’t exist. King Arthur is just a legend, or maybe some guy who lived like hundreds of years ago. So you see, there’s no way I could be his daughter.” Then my eyes narrowed. ”If this is some kind of sick joke, it’s gone way too far.” Anger was stirring inside me again.

He shook his head. ”It’s not a joke, just the truth. And you’re right; magic doesn’t exist in this world. However in another world, it does.”

I’d had enough.

”Alright, that’s it. You may have saved my life as a baby, but this, this is too much. I can’t deal with this. Thank you, for everything, and have a nice life.” I stood up and almost ran away, boiling with anger and dissappointment. Thank God I’d already paid for the damn coffee, and could just get the hell out of there. I slammed the door behind me, ignoring Merlin who tried to call after me.

I had just crossed the street when I spotted a policeman. _You really should do it. What if he’s lost and someone’s looking for him_. I sighed, annoyed at my consciense, and walked to the police.

”Sir? Excuse me, there’s this old man in that cafe, I think he’s confused. He seems kinda delusional.”

The policeman looked at where I pointed. ”Well, let’s have a look. Come with me please, miss.”

I followed him back into the cafe, but Merlin was nowhere to be seen. I frowned. ”He must have left.” I asked the cashier and yes, he had just left a second ago. _How did we not see him outside?_ I wondered.

The policeman and I went back out, looking for him, but there was no trace of Merlin.

There was a man sitting on a bench close to the cafe, reading a newspaper. I went to him and frowned again. He was wearing the exact same clothes as Merlin had, and even had the same kind of satchel. _Is this some kind of homeless people fashion?_

He was middle-aged, with black hair that had a few gray streaks in it, and startlingly blue eyes, that seemed somehow familiar.

”Excuse me”, I said. He gave me a questioning look. ”Can I help you?”

”Yes, I’m sorry to bother you sir, but have you seen an old man walking by? He seems to be lost, I was trying to get him some help but then he dissappeared.”

He tilted his head, thinking. ”No, can’t say that I have. Too bad. I hope you find him.” He smiled and continued reading.

I turned around and flung my arms around, annoyed.

”It seems we've lost him, miss. But if you’d describe the man for me, I can check if anyone with his description has gone missing.” The policeman took out a pen and a notebook, and I gave him a description and my contact information.

”Thank you. We’ve got this from here, miss, you can go now. Have a nice day, and thank you for your effort.”

I returned the greeting and walked away.

What a day. I’d had such high hopes; I hadn’t even realized how much I wanted to know about my parents before having my hopes crushed. What the hell had that even been about? Had he been stalking me? How did he know so much about me anyway?

He was definitely crazy; that much was clear now.

I kicked a rock at the wall of the building next to me, feeling a great urge to break something.

Why? Why did it always have to be me?

And why the hell did I never learn to not get my hopes up. They weren’t coming back for me; they’d abandoned me, plain and simple.

I wiped a tear of my cheak angrily.

_Just suck it up and get over it._

* * *

As the girl walked away, the man sitting on the bench folded his newspaper and put it away. He watched after her as far as he could, seeing how she kicked at a rock and sent it bouncing of the wall.

_Well, what did you expect? That she’d just believe you, just like that?_ He asked himself. She turned around a corner and out of sight. _Patience, Merlin. Arthur’s waited for almost nineteen years; he can wait a few days more. You’ll just have to give her some time, she’ll come around. And maybe some proof wouldn’t be so bad either.._

He smiled. In two days, she’d be performing at the festival. She would have had time to calm down by then, and he’d have quite the surprise waiting for her.

Whistling to himself, the man got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the narrator style will have weird POV changes now and then. Just because I can. Ha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter this time. Some friendly support&advice ahead.

I panted loudly as I swung my sword. There was a loud _thunk_ as it clashed on wood and cloth. Another hit, then another. I don't know how long I'd been doing it; sweat was pouring down my back as I continued my attack.

"Hey there, what did poor Bobby do to you?" Matt's cautious voice said from behind me.

I ignored him and continued.

"You've been in quite the mood today. You've barely said a word to anyone", he kept going. "You're gonna kill Bobby if you keep doing that, just pointing out.."

I gave Bobby - our dummy made of wood, padding and scraps of leather and other textiles - one last blow right at it's stomach area. There was a ripping sound and a small gash appeared in the clothing.

I swore. Matt clicked his tongue in dissapproval. "Looks like someone's on sowing duty."

I glared at him, and he held up his hands. "Bad day, huh?"

I snorted. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

He tilted his head, waiting. I sighed.

"Fine. Just met someone today and it opened up some old wounds."

His eyebrows flew up. " _Your parents?_ "

I nodded. He whistled. "Wow. Did you meet them?"

"Nope. I thought I might, but no. It's a long story."

"Well, training's ending. Chinese?"

I smiled just a little. "Sounds good."

We wrapped up and left, everybody else giving me curious looks, but knowing me well enough to not bother me when I was in a bad mood.

\- - -

An hour later, Matt and I were in my apartment, eating Chinese take-out. I sat cross-legged on my bed, he was sitting on my small coutch. I'd just finished telling him what happened today and stuffed a dumpling in my mouth.

There was a long silence; Matt was speechless as he tried to grasp it all.

"Wow", he finally said. "That's, that's sure something."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So, basically, you have an eighty-year-old stalker, who saved you as a baby, and now he's developped an obsession about you, thinking you're somekind of savior. King Arthur's heir, wow. And such a detailed story! I mean, it must have taken quite a bit of imagination to come up with all that."

"Mm-hmm. I guess he must have begun to form an obsession when I was just a baby, maybe because my name happens to be Pendragon. If it's even my real name.."

I buried my face in my hands. "Why does it always have to be me? I mean, I thought I was already over this. But I never learn! They're not coming back, obviously they didn't want me. So why do I still keep hoping they would?"

Matt made a sympathetic sound, sat next to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I pressed my face against his shoulder and held tight.

After a long moment, we let go and I sniffed, smiling a little. "Thanks. I really needed a hug."

He smiled back. "That's what friends are for. Look, being over it doesn't mean that you're never gonna be bothered by it again. Just remember that your parents being stupid enough to not want an incredible little girl like you doesn't make you any less worthy."

I smiled a bit brighter. "You told me that before, but I'm not really that little anymore."

He grinned. "You're always gonna be my little sister. And I'm always gonna keep telling you that."

It always warmed my heart when he called me little sister; Matt was an only child and over the years we'd kind of adopted each other. It was the strongest and longest friendship I'd ever had.

I smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks. Really. And sorry about that selfpitying. It really doesn't suit me."

Matt chuckled. "Hey, you hardly ever do that. It's completely okay, you know."

I made a face. "Oh yeah, I need to complain more, 'cause I _neever_ do that." He burst out laughing and I could't help but join in.

When the laughter died, I sighed again.

"So anyway, now I need to deal with this nutcase. What do you do in a situation like this?"

He reached out and patted my knee. "Hey. Don't worry too much about it, okay? I'm sure the police will find him soon enough. An if he ever bothers you again, call me, okay?"

I smiled. "Thanks. But I can deal with my own problems."

"I didn't mean you couldn't, just that you shouldn't. If that happened to me, I'd be pretty upset and could use some support."

"Yeah."

"So, did you call Susan already? I'm sure she's sick with worry already."

I grimaced. She'd tried to call me many times this afternoon, but I hadn't felt like talking and had only sent her a curt message saying that it hadn't turned out quite how I wanted.

"Call her. _Now_. She'll want to know, and maybe Sam could have something to say about what's going on in that guy's head", Matt urged. "It sounds like a textbook case of scitzofrenia - by the way, don't say nutcase, that's not very nice - but Sam propably knows better."

I sighed and obeyed.

They were shocked, of course. Sam argeed with Matt about Merlin possibly having scitzofrenia; the symptoms matched quite well, what with the delusion about Camelot and the fixation on my name.

"I think he must have been suffering from it even before he found you, and then your name and the whole situation triggered the psychosis. Anyway, since he thinks of you as a savior, it's unlikely he'll be dangerous", Sam reassured, though he sounded a bit worried. "But you should still be careful." Sam was originally from the US, and had a bit of a Texan accent.

I snorted. "He's eighty years old. I think I'll be fine."

"Still, watch out, okay? If you see him again, call me. And the police. I'll call them about this now, you get some rest, honey."

I thanked them and ended the phone call.

After putting the phone to charge, I slumped down on my bed, crossing my hands at the back of my head and letting my eyes rest on the posters I'd taped to the walls and the ceiling. I had a lot of them; mostly fandom posters, about Lord of the Rings, Game of Thrones, The Hobbit and so on. All kinds of adventure movies. My most recent one was a huge poster I'd taped to the wall my bed stood against; Pete had sent it to me a few days ago from New Zealand for my birthday. It was a poster of the last Hobbit movie, signed by Peter Jackson, Orlando Bloom, Ian McKellen, Martin Freeman and Richard Armitage. I'd jumped up and down for propably an hour after I'd received it.

The posters, pictures of my friends and a few of our club's adverticement pictures covered the walls of my small one-room apartment. There was barely any wall left empty; I'd even taped some in the bathroom. It worked as both a decorative choice and a source of motivation.

"So", began Matt with a mouthful of sweet-and-sour chicken, "did you already get the black belt?"

I grinned, exited and grateful for the change of subject. "Yeah, I got it yesterday, didn't I tell you? Took them long enough to post it."

"Show me!"

I jumped up and skipped to my closet, took out the little plastic bag the belt was in, opened it and turned around, holding the brand new belt in my hands.

"Tadaa!"

Matt clapped his hands. "Wow! So now you're a real ninja, then. And a knight! How cool is _that_?"

I laughed. "Ha. I still have a lot to learn, this is just the first _dan_. But yeah, this is so awesome! I'm one of the youngest ones in the _Bujinkan_ group to get a black belt, you know", I said very smugly.

"I bet. The BBC guys will have to be crazy to not take you on board."

"I sure hope they do take me. Because if there's ever gonna be a film version of  _The_ _Silmarillion_ , I am gonna be in it."

He grinned. "That's the spirit. By the way, have you thought about the acting school? You could be great in an actual role, too. You're damn good at acting when you want something.."

I gave him a michievous smile. "Nah. I'd rather just do the stunts. Besides, I wouldn't want to kiss strangers, so no thanks."

"Not all actors have to do kissing scenes", he said.

"Yeah, but most have one at some point. I'm fine with less fame and more stunts."

He shot me a sceptical look. "You sure about that, Miss _I-love-showing-of_?"

"Very funny. Okay, maybe I like attention a little, but there's so many other careers that I'm interested in too. Like politics or law or medicine.."

"Hey, if you really want to go to med school at some point, me and Mary could tutor you. But I could totally see you as a politician, too."

I laughed. "How'd we end up talking about careerpaths again? I thought we agreed no school talk in the summer."

"It's a good distraction. Think about your future, don't worry about the past, right?"

I smiled. "Right."

"Speaking of future, we really need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day with the last rehearsals, I should get going." He got up. "I'll pick you up at nine, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then. And thanks again, for everything."

Matt smiled. "You're very welcome."

He put on his jacket and left, waving at me when he passed my window outside. I waved back, feeling much better than in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what's up with these notes all showing at the end of the latest chapter..? Don't know if it's like that to you guys.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 4!


	5. The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this one, so I might go back and change it a bit at some point. We'll see. Festival ahoy!

It was July 17th, the day of the Renaissance Festival. I was sitting in a tent, having my hair braided into an intricate braid. A pretty crown with red gems was laid on the table in front of me. We'd borrowed it from a theater, along with all the chainmail shirts and other costumes.

Matt peeked in through the doorway in the red curtain wall. His red-and-black hair was hidden under a brown wig.

"You guys ready here? The show starts in thirty minutes, we should go warm up."

Janet, the hair and make up lady, turned her attention from my hair for just a second. "Almost done. And look how pretty she is!" She put on one last small elastic and patted my shoulder. "There. Now all the queen is missing is her crown." She smiled at me through the mirror and took the crown, placing it gently on my head and attaching the back into the braid.

"Oh wow." Matt smiled at me. "You look like a real queen."

Janet snorted. "Of course she does, I did her hair." I smiled at her reflection. "Thank you, Janet, it really looks lovely."

"Okay, chop chop. We need to go", reminded Matt, and I rose up to follow him.

"Wait, don't forget your cloak, Your Majesty." Janet grinned and handed me my red cloak. I thanked her, put the cloak on and went after Matt.

"Break a leg!" She shouted after me. I laughed and waved.

"You nervous?" asked Matt as we walked towards the small, secluded area for us to warm up in. "A little", I huffed, voice not quite as steady as I could have hoped.

The festival was held at a small castle - if I remembered correctly, it had been built somewhere around the 15th century. Now, with it's beautiful, big courtyard, it offered a great place for festivals and other happenings.

We walked to the training area at the back of the castle, where the rest of our team was waiting. "Oh look, it's the queen!" Sean yelled and made an melodramatic bow. I - as mature adults do - stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wow, Aria, you look amazing!" said Mary, coming closer to admire the braid and the crown. I smiled and thanked her. "How do you think she made this?" She wondered. "Beats me", I answered, shrugging. "But hey, we should get started here, Matt's getting gitterish."

"Am not. But yeah, we need to get started."

We warmed up, and soon enough it was time to go to the show arena. We went to the backstage and made sure everything was ready.

At one o'clock sharp, the announcer told the crowd to gather up for our show. He then described our team briefly, and gave the mike to an actor from the organizing group who would commentate the show. He was dressed as a jester.

I peeked through the curtain and saw him bow to the audience. "Welcome, my lords and ladies, to the annual tournament of Camelot! Ready yourselves for a spectacle of danger, exitement and incredible swordmanship!" And so on he went, painting an epic picture of knights and adventures and queens and what not; I'd heard it a few times already so I stopped listening and flexed my muscles. After a couple of minutes, he was done with his speech and called the others out.

"And now, please welcome the knights of the round table!" Matt patted my shoulder and led the others out. There was a huge cheer as they walked around and greeted the people.

When the cheering stopped, I knew it was my time. The trumpet players just outside the entrance gave a fanfare. I breathed in deeply and stepped out, putting on my most regal expression and held my chin up.

"The queen!" said the jester/commentator, with quite believable awe. I gave him a gracious smile and nod. The others quickly bent down on one knee, leaning on their swords. Cameras flashed as I stood there for a moment, turning my head this way and that before walking to the jester in my most majestic manner.

He bowed low, then handed me the mike. I took it and smiled at the crowd. "Thank you, my dear subjects. I see you have gathered here in great numbers today; I wish to welcome you all to our tournament." The audience cheered and whistled. I gave them one last trademark majectic smile and walked in front of my team. "My noble knights, arise!" They got up and stood at attention. "Let the tournament begin!"

In a few minutes, the show was going just as great as we'd trained. I sat on a pretty chair on a small stand for a little time. First it was Matt, Sean and a couple of other guys demonstrating longsword tecniques. Then it was me and Mary with short swords and shields; after that, macework and dagger techniques, including dagger-thowing. It all went as planned, maybe a couple of bruises when somebody messed up a bit but nothing major. All the while the jester kept up his well-rehearsed commentation.

Soon it was time for my big moment. The jester told the audience that what I was about to perform was the result of a ton of training - which it certainly was - and advised them to not try this at home. He also asked them to please remain quiet during the show. I had changed the daggers I'd been using for my own, trusty "hand-and-a-half" sword (aka bastard sword, basically a sword you could use with either one or two hands).

Matt came up to me with a blindfold in his hands, bowed deeply and tied it carefully on my head. We had an audience member - a cute little ten-year-old boy - check that the fold was well tied and not see-through.

I couln't see anything, but as always when I trained this, I felt my other senses sharpen. I heard the others gather around me. The crowd had gone silent; I knew it must have looked dangerous, considering I wasn't even wearing a helmet.

Without warning, the person on my right charged. I heard a tiny voice as they took a step forward and I turned towards them, raising my sword and parrying the blow. My instincts took over and I swung my sword, first pushing my opponent's sword out of the way and then with a flick of my arms hit the attacker's sword hand with the side of my blade. The person jumped back with a small _agh_ , and dropped the sword. _Mary_. I stepped forwards fast and the edge of my sword was at her throat; I knew it from the nearness of her breathing. She retreated.

Next came Sean; he was almost as easy. Another couple of people, no problem. Then it was Matt's turn.

I knew it was him from the first step; we'd trained together so much that I knew exactly how he stepped. I also knew all his weaknesses; I dodged to the left from under his blow and hit him with my pommel, not very hard, on his right side. He grunted and spun around, but my sword was ready to block his swing, held above my head slightly tilted as I crouched, almost bujinkan style. We kept it up for a few minutes. Matt also knew my weaknesses and managed to almost hit me on my left side. After a few minutes, I decided we'd given them enough and made a quick dart to the right. Matt wasn't ready; my sword hit his swordhand and he dropped his weapon. I brought my sword up, close to my face in a way that was called _Posta Finestra_ , or "window guard", and aimed it towards Matt's face. "Do you submit, sir knight?"

He panted. "Yes, Your Majesty."

I relaxed my pose and took of the blindfold. The crowd cheered louder than ever; I beamed and raised my sword in the air in victory.

Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this.

I walked around, people cheering and whistling and applauding all around me. I drank it all in. "Three cheers for queen Arianna Pendragon!" yelled the jester, and the audience obeyed. I made my most graceful bow, then another and another.

After that, the show ended. We stayed on the arena for a while, answering questions, receiving compliments and thanks and taking pictures with people. _This is what celebrities must feel like everyday_ , I thought as yet another admirer wanted a selfie with me.

After all that cooled down a little, we took group photos, and some individuals with poses. The organizers had professional photographers; our pictures would be used on their website and advertisements. I asked one of them to take a picture of us all with my phone.

When we were done, I took a last glimpse at the thinning crowd and froze.

Merlin was there, waving at me from behind the fence. He gestured for me to come closer.

I tugged at Matt's sleeve. "Matt? See that guy over there?" My voice was just a bit higher than usual.

He glanced where I was pointing and frowned. "Oh crap, is that him?"

"Yeah."

He put a supporting hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to call security?" I considered it for a second. "No. I'll go talk to him, see if I can persuade him to get some help."

Matt wasn't convinced. "You sure? Let me come with you at least."

"No, I think it's best I talk to him alone. He saved my life, the least I can do is show some discretion. I'll be back soon."

"Fine. But if you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm calling security."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Seriously. What do you guys think I am, an idiot? He's an old man. I'll be fine." I waved at him and the others and marched up to Merlin.

When I reached the fence, he straightened up. "Well well, if it isn't the queen. You certainly have inherited your father's talent. How are you, Arianna?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"And his tact, it seems. I'm here to apologize; I must have scared you the other day. What I told you must be a lot to take in." His creaky voice was sympathetic, and he did seem genuinely sorry.

I sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. Running away like that wasn't very nice. But the thing is, Merlin - I hate to break it to you, but I think you need to get some help", I said as kindly as I could. "This, this story of yours, you do realize it's.. just impossible. I'm so sorry, but I'm just a normal girl who happens to be damn good at fighting." I spoke quietly and much more gently than I thought I'd be able to; his blue eyes just seemed so sincere, he must really have believed in all of it, completely. I felt kind of bad for having to break that fantasy.

He just smiled. "I thought you might say that. But I can show you something that will change your mind."

I closed my eyes and sighed again. "Merlin. There's nothing you can show me that will change what's real and what isn't. I'm sure all this seemes very real to you, but even if you believe in it with all you've got, it doesn't make it true. Look. Sam, my foster dad, he's a doctor. We can help you, if you'd let us."

He gave me a level stare. "I don't need help, I need you to believe me. Come, I'll show you. Besides, you owe me this, I saved your life", he said, raising an eyebrow.

I threw my head back, exasperated. "Oh, come _on_! That's just _not fair_!"

He looked smug. "It won't take long, I promise. Your friend won't have to worry", he said, glancing behind me. I looked as well; Matt was watching us intently. I smiled reassuringly at him, then turned back to Merlin. "Fine, I'll come. But it better not be far."

He beamed, victorious. "It's just around the corner."

We walked towards the back of the castle; a few times, people stopped me to ask about swordfighting or our club or just to compliment my skills. I answered them politely, conceiling my irritation of the situation. I just wanted to get over with this stupid 'showing me something' thing.

One kind of cute, nerdy guy asked very nervously for my number. I smiled apologetically and told him I already had a boyfriend; it was my go-to move when I wanted to get rid of a guy quickly. And if I ever met the boy again, Matt could pose as my boyfriend; we'd made a deal some time ago to help each other out in these situations.

Finally, Merlin guided me to a small secluded corner, hidden behind a stonewall. There was a small fire burning in a firepit. I rubbed my hands together. "So. What is it you wanted to show me?"

He gestured to a small bench next to the fire. "I think you should sit down for this." I shrugged and obliged. He sat on another bench. "Watch the fire closely. What I'm about to show you.. it could be a bit shocking, so don't panic, please."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Are you ready?"

I made a gesture with my hands, inviting him to go on. "Bring it on."

He muttered something that sounded like ' _shaya dragan_ '. I watched the fire; when nothing happened after a second, I raised my eyes towards his face and started: "See? Nothing's happ-"

I could have sworn his eyes glowed golden for a second. I looked back at the fire and yelped.

There was a little dragon flying over it. The dragon was made out of the embers; it raised it's head towards me and opened it's mouth in a silent cry. Then it dissappeared as fast as it had appeared.

I stumbled back, knocking over the bench I'd been sitting on. " _What - what the - what the hell was that?!_ " I pointed at the fire with a shaking finger.

Merlin raised his hands to calm me down. "Don't panic. That, my dear child, was magic. I told you it was real, do you believe me now?"

I breathed in short, unsteady rasps. "No. No, no no no no. That's, that's not possible. That, that can't.. No. I, I need to go." I turned away and _ran_.

He shouted after me, but I could hardly hear him. I ran back to the arena like an army of orcs was chasing me, bumping into a few people in the way and receiving surpriced and angry looks. I mumbled my apologies and kept running.

Once back, I searched for Matt. He was my ride home; all I wanted was to get out of here as fast as possible.

_What the hell was that?! Am I going crazy too?_

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I almost screamed. "Hey! Arianna? Are you okay?" It was Matt. I turned around and he took hold of both my shoulders, studying me carefully. "What happened? You look like you saw a ghost!" Then his expression hardened. "What did he do? Did he say something?"

I just stood there, shivering and opening and closing my mouth like a fish. "I.. I... No, he didn't.. I.. I don't know.."

His worried frown deepened. "What is it? Aria, you're scaring me."

I took a huge breath. "Can.. can we go now? I.. I'll try to..explain in the car.." My voice sounded weak and scared, my eyes darting around wildly.

Matt looked at me for a moment, then took out his phone. "Okay. But I'm calling the police first."

We went backstage and I sat down while Matt talked on the phone. After a few minutes, he was done and we went to change.

Twenty minutes later, we were in his car, on our way back to London. I told him what happened.

"I mean, I could swear I saw it, but how the hell is that possible? I must have imagined it, right?"

He was very silent for a while. "Yeah. You must have. You know, it must have been a trick of light, or just your imagination going wild. It's perfectly normal, you just got caught up in the moment. Probably all of these explanations. I mean, the brain can trick us in a lot of ways."

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. A trick of light, that's what it was." I let out a relieved breath. "I'm not crazy. It was a trick of light. Phew."

"You are not going crazy, don't even think that. The human brain is a weird thing, and imagination can trick you into thinking you saw something eventhough you didn't. Don't worry about it." He spoke very sternly and patted my shoulder. "The police will catch him and get him help. Let's just talk about something else, okay?"

I took a steadying breath. "Okay. Yeah. That'd be great."

"So what about tonight, you still coming?"

I sighed and buried my head in my arms. "Aw man, I forgot all about that! I'm sorry but I'm really not in a party mood..."

"Oh no. You're not bailing on us now, it's for _your_ birthday, too!"

"Seriously, I _really_ don't feel like partying tonight. Can't you just tell the others I got sick or something?"

He shook his head. "No. Besides, it'll be good for you to let go a little. Forget today and have some fun!" When I still wasn't convinced, he raised an eyebrow. "There'll be karaoke", he tempted.

I couldn't stop the little smile tugging at the corners of my mouth; I loved singing. "Okay, okay, I'll come."

"Yay!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Hey, you'll get to see Sean's weird dance moves. And a lot of other embarrassing stuff, so keep your eyes open and you can tease them later."

"Ha! I've already seen Sean's drunk moves, not much to be seen there", I laughed.

He laughed too. "By the way, I think I should warn you; since it's the first time you're allowed in the club, the others might try to get you drunk. Don't fall for it."

"Let them try, I'm fine with just drinking soda." I smiled at him. We both had a little too much control freak in us to let alcohol dull our senses. Well, Matt's reasons were a bit more tragic; his cousin had died in a carcrash involving alcohol. Ever since he'd been an absolutist. Me, I'd tasted alcohol a couple of times but never understood the hype.

"Anyway, speeking of parties, are you finally gonna make a move on Mary tonight? You know what they say about the friend zone.. It's been, what, four years?"

He grimaced. "Ugh. For the last time, I'm not into her!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure you're not. You already admitted it, stop being such a wuss."

He shot me a deathglare. "Thank you for the incredible amount of support."

"Oh please, what you need is a kick in the butt. Watch out for that biker."

He stopped to let the biker pass. "Just do it tonight, ask her out or something! I'm sure she's interested too."

"Ghhh. Fine, I'll think about it. You happy now?"

"I'll be happy when you don't _think_ but you _do it_."

It was so, _so_ much easier to think about his problems than mine. I pushed todays encounter to the furthest part of my mind and concentrated on tonight as I continued bickering with Matt the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Need more practise with description, I think. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Anyway, this was the last of the chapters that I had ready, so I'm not sure when I'll get to the next ones. Hopefully soon, maybe I'll have time to write something this weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here we go. I have a few chapters written and somewhat ready, so those will be up soon, but after that I can't promise when I will update, since uni will propably get pretty hectic soon.


End file.
